


We are not agents of nothing!

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, No romo, No shipping here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set immediately after the fall of SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not agents of nothing!

Gone. 

Everything he’d ever worked for, ever dreamed about, ever believed in, was gone in one nightmarish scenario. Even those bases they’d saved were overrun by the military, no longer under SHIELD’s control.

It wasn’t snowing hard,but the flakes were blowing into his eyes, against any exposed skin. It didn’t matter. In some ways, he welcomed it. It meant he could keep squinting into the distance, pretending he wasn’t trying to ignore their glances.

Oh, he knew what they were thinking. He was delusional, he was brainwashed, he was crazy.  May had said as much. 

She wasn’t right. She couldn’t be right. 

_Agent Phil Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D_

He didn’t know any other way to introduce himself. 


End file.
